KICKDRIVE12
is the 12th and final episode of Kickdrive ~ Martial Arts Collections Prince of Fighters based on fighting otome game in same name. Synopsis "Now, with my power comes from the love of my life, finally I able to fight back in order to save the world! After Chaos' demise, I lost my memories of the past. I don't remember about love, power and friendship. I am alone...alone...without hope or boyfriend...how could I remember about Hunter or Shinya? When I able to remember and going together with my true love?" Plot Summary Everyone survives, but Hunter and Shinya are severely injured, losing the use of their power, and what's more, Natsumi is only left to say she will defeat Chaos once and for all. Chaos then begins to charge up a Nightmare Pressure blast to destroy human and the Earth, and proclaims that he will live forever. With Natsumi's power donated by the fighters, she charge up a Haou Shoukou Ken and blast at Chaos to counter his Nightmare Pressure. Chaos continues to charge his Nightmare Pressure, and reveals that not only has he gathered enough energy to destroy the Earth, but he also now has enough power to destroy the entire humanity. Chaos also reveals that he will be able to use his destruction system he absorbed from Zeus during eternal slumber. Meanwhile, Hunter apologizes to Natsumi for his recklessness. As Shinya and the others watch on hopelessly, Koutarou contacts his daughter from the telepathy and tells her that even in her mentally state she has enough power to kill Chaos. Reinvigorated, Natsumi prepares a final, fully-charged Haoh Shoukou Ken to repel Chaos' blast. As the two fighters struggle to overpower each other, the fighters strikes Chao with ki blasts in a knowingly futile attempt to help, but are easily repelled. As Koutarou coaxes Natsumi to release her full power against Chaos, Hunter returns to the tower and launches one final Final Azure Ignite, which temporarily weakens Chaos. Seeing the opportunity, Natsumi finally releases her full strength, and Shinya briefly returns to the tower to help boost Natsumi's power. Together, they overpower Chaos' blast, obliterating Chaos and saving the Earth from destruction. Natsumi has won and the Prince of Fighters Tournament are finally over. Hunter and Shinya shared the championship belt together and Natsumi is sent to hospital for the treatment. Three months has passed, Natsumi lost all of her memories about love, power and friendship. Now along without recollected about her feeling, Natsumi dropped out her school to start her everyday ordinary life. All fighters bid farewell each other and returns to their home to continue their ordinary life too. Two years has been passed... Natsumi finally opening her own sushi bar with her brothers in order to collect enough money. However, When she saw a blond man, who turned out to be Hunter, she back off with shyness. Hunter saw at her and tried too hard to remember, but she won't. But too the shock, she start to remember about the tournament two years ago and her battle with Chaos, which finally realize that Hunter was right and then they reunite with a deep, passionate kiss. As the battle is finally over, Shinya's belt is placed next to his late brother Seiga, Constant returns to drawing his own picture, Reinaldo continue his work as capoeira dancer, Oleksiy won the men figure skate contest, Ching re-open his market stall, Arthur married to his childhood sweetheart and Jeevan resign as Bollywood actor once again. As everyone finally continues their peace once again, Hunter watch over the flowers and realize that he never lost his love again. He walks in the street along, await his love for return. The final shoot of Natsumi was fully grown and become the next generation of Kyokugen Karate student at last, smiling as she wait her love for return. And so, that was a love story about Natsumi's love for the strong guys never let her along ever...Kickdrive! Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Natsumi Honjo Participants in Martial Arts Tournament *Hunter Longstreet *Shinya Yagami *Constant De la Cour *Reinaldo Barbosa *Oleksiy Ivashko *Ching Pei-Ling *Arthur Merrick *Jeevan Singhal *Marcello Gelmini *Victorino Dominguez *Bang Dae-Sung *Georgios Cora *Wayne Van Biljon *Emil Tarnovsky *Jirayu Dangda *Farooq Reza Bosses *Chaos Others *Wataru Kimimura *Dave Longstreet *Romeo De Silva *Nana Kajima *Daichi Honjo *Takashi Honjo *Koutarou Honjo Major Events *This episode marks the end of Kickdrive ~ Martial Arts Collections Prince of Fighters. *Natsumi awakening her Kyokugen fully-power for the first time. *Natsumi and the rest of fighters finally defeats Chaos for good. *Natsumi lost all of her memories of her knowledge of love, power and friends. *Natsumi reunites with Hunter once again after two years and regains her memories at last. Trivia *Takuma Sakazaki from Art of Fighting makes a small cameo appearance during Natsumi's mentions about her fully power of ki. *Iori Yagami from The King of Fighters is shown in the past when Shinya places his championship belt next to the pictures of his late brother Seiga and his ancestor. *Kyo Kusanagi, Terry Bogard, Ryo Sakazaki and Athena Asamiya from SNK/Playmore fighting game The King of Fighters makes a small cameo appearance during one of the scenes when Natsumi opens her sushi bar. Category:Kickdrive episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio